


A Song For You

by nari97



Category: bts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nari97/pseuds/nari97
Summary: Taehyung is having trouble writing a song, but you're there to remind him of what he's capable of.





	A Song For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanctioned_Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctioned_Chaos/gifts).



> I wrote this for my amazing sister-wife, MinMin.
> 
> Enjoy, lovely ❤️

 

A yawn escaped your lips as you lifted your arm up above your head; your legs stretching out along the length of your sofa as you lazed back against the armrest. Today was a relaxing day, and you were relishing in the peaceful quiet that engulfed your living room as your eyes scanned the words in your favorite book. You had just gotten to the climax of the story – and although you already knew what was going to happen, you found yourself getting lost in the action once again. You were so entranced by the story, in fact, that you failed to notice the other presence that had made its way into the room. It wasn’t until you heard a heavy sigh resounding from the kitchen that you finally tore your gaze from the pages. 

As you sat up and peaked over the top of your sofa, you were met with the sight of your boyfriend hovering over the counter – hands resting on the edge of the cool countertop and his head lazily hanging down. A small smile danced across your lips as you took in the sight, but it soon fell upon realizing how visibly tense he was.  
“Taehyung,” you called; a guilty grin crawling across your features when he slowly lifted his head. Dark circles rested below his eyes, and his hair was a tangled mess – which you could only assume was due to the countless times he had frustratingly ran his fingers through it. A small smile appeared on your boyfriend’s lips when he met your eyes, and you placed your book down on the table next to you before standing up and navigating through your main room. As you made your way over to him, he pushed himself away from the edge of the counter and held his arms out. You willingly let him wrap his arms around your waist as you pulled him into a big hug – your fingers trailing up to play with his disheveled locks.   
“You work too hard,” you mumbled, but he only groaned in response. Taehyung had only been home for a few days, and he had spent most of it cooped up in your shared bedroom. He had promised himself that he was going to sit down and write a song, but the task was turning out to be more difficult than he had initially predicted. After another moment, Taehyung pulled away from you, and you took that split second to place your hand on the side of his face. A content sigh sounded from your boyfriend as he leaned into your touch – his eyes closing when he felt your thumb started slowly stroking circles along his cheek. He began to hum lowly as his head pressed harder against your palm, but you pulled away all too soon - causing him to pout.   
“Taehyungie, you’re going to fall asleep standing up,” you giggled. A dopey grin spread across Taehyung’s lips as he slowly opened his eyes once again, and you took this moment to poke the end of his nose. His face scrunched up at your action, and you let another giggle slip past your lips.  
“You need to rest,” you sighed, “you’re way too tired to do anything – let alone write a song.” Taehyung exhaled deeply; his head lolling back to look up at the ceiling.  
“If I don’t finish this by the end of the week, I’ll get scolded for it.” His voice was hoarse from not speaking for hours, and you felt a tingle run up your spine at the sound of his sonorous tone.   
“Why don’t you let me help you?” you suggested, but Taehyung immediately began shaking his head. He let his head fall forward again to meet your gaze.   
“This is for me to worry about,” he replied, “not you.” His words were stern, but you could clearly hear his resolve fading away.   
“Come on,” you sang, “at least let me give you suggestions. Then you at least have something, right?” Taehyung narrowed his eyes at you, causing you to rustle his long, curly locks in return.   
“It’s only Tuesday, Tae,” you continued, “stop stressing yourself out too much.” Unfortunately for you, Taehyung was stubborn as a rock, and he refused to budge. He continued to stare at you with the same disapproving look on his face; arms hanging lazily at his sides while he struggled to stay awake. You supposed desperate times called for desperate measures, regardless of how much you hated your plan.  
“Oppa,” you cooed suddenly. Taehyung's eyes widened slightly at your sudden use of the word, but he was still persistent. Bringing your hands up to cross over your chest, you lightly stomped your feet.  
“Let me help you, oppa,” you whined, and you could have sworn you saw Taehyung fighting a smile. With every ounce of dignity that you had left, you widened your eyes and jut your bottom lip out into a huge pout, and that was the last thing you needed to do for Taehyung to begin beaming from ear to ear.  
“Fine,” he chortled, “but only suggestions, alright?” You nodded fervently as you grabbed his hand and led him towards your bedroom; giggles erupting from both of you as you jogged down the hall.

To say writing a song is difficult is an understatement. You and Taehyung had spent hours huddled over the small corner desk in your room before he threw his hands in the air - pencil landing on the desk in front of you.  
“This is impossible,” he groaned. His hands came up to slide down his face as he sighed heavily.   
“No, it isn’t,” you reassured, “I know you can do this Taehyungie. Write about what you know.” Taehyung glanced over at you with an annoyed look on his face.  
“I know a lot, love,” he retorted, “the problem is narrowing it down.” You hummed as he let out another sigh; mind searching for any answer to his predicament.   
“Maybe you just need a new point of view,” you said. Taehyung raised a quizzical brow at you, causing you to hold up a finger in response.  
“Give me a minute,” you went on, “I’m thinking.” A slight chuckle sounded from Taehyung as he watched you rack your brain for answers.   
“A-ha!” you exclaimed after a few silent seconds, causing Taehyung to nearly fall out of his chair. You shot him an apologetic grin before getting up out of your chair and heading for the bedroom door.  
“Where are you going?” he called, but you only shushed him in response as you skipped down the hallway. You had an idea, and it  _had_  to work.

Once you arrived in the main room of your apartment, you looked around for things that Taehyung loved. Anything from music to art to large hoodies were thrown into a basket that you had retrieved from under your couch-side table. With a cup of steamy hot cocoa stacked to the brim with marshmallows and a proud smile on your lips, you headed back to the bedroom.

Taehyung looked up from the empty sheet music in front of him when he heard you re-enter the room, and a grin spread enveloped his features at the sight of the hot cocoa in your hand.   
“Now,” you began, “we’re going to talk about what you love.” Taehyung looked at you in confusion briefly, but the grin that was there previously reappeared when you handed him the cup of hot cocoa.   
“You always write better when you’re writing about things you love or things you feel,” you stated, “so let’s start with some material items.” You reached into the basket and fished out the large hoodie that you had grabbed from the back of your couch. You extended your hand to take the warm drink from Taehyung’s hands – causing him to pout in the process – and then beckoned him to stand up. You stood on your tippy-toes to pull the cozy material over his arms and cover his white t-shirt.  
“There,” you smiled, “now you’re comfy.” You reached into the basket once again and pulled out a small picture frame. Inside the frame was a small portrait of you that Taehyung had painted, bringing back a plethora of memories. Regardless of Taehyung's protests at the time, you had insisted on getting it framed, and he finally gave in after weeks of begging.   
“Look at how talented and creative you are, Taehyungie,” you beamed. Taehyung’s cheeks burned a bright red as he looked at the portrait in your hands.  
“I still don’t think it’s that good,” he murmured, but you were quick to shoot him an offended glare.  
“I think it’s amazing, and I refuse to have my portrait painted by anyone else other than Vincent Van Gogh’s apprentice himself.” Taehyung smiled his infamous boxy smile as he picked up the discarded mug and took another sip of hot cocoa. You placed the portrait down on the desk beside you two and reached back into the basket, knowing that the next item was something you treasured dearly. You carefully pulled out a copy of BTS's album, 'Wings,' and attached to it was a copy of the lyrics for 'Stigma.'   
“Look at this masterpiece,” you sighed, “you worked so hard, and it was worth it. You truly  _do_ deserve all of your success, TaeTae.” Tears began to well in Taehyung’s eyes at your words, but it wasn’t until he saw the final item that you had brought that caused them to spill. When you pulled a red envelope out of the basket, Taehyung immediately recognized it as the love letter he had written you two years ago. You smiled warmly as you opened the letter, and your heart swelled when you were once again met with the mess of curves and lines that Taehyung had written on the page.  
“You have such a way with words,” you whispered, “Taehyung, I read this every night.” Taehyung’s jaw fell agape at your sudden confession - much to your amusement.  
“Really?” he asked; voice barely above a whisper. You nodded as you felt tears start to brim your own eyes, and before you could continue to talk about how amazing your boyfriend was, he placed the mug of hot cocoa back down on the desk and pulled you into a huge hug. You heard him choke out a sob as you held him tighter, and you let a few of your own tears spill.   
“I know what I’m going to write about,” Taehyung mumbled into your shoulder, and you felt a wave of relief wash over you.   
“I’m glad,” you responded. He held you as tight as he could for a brief moment before letting go; a teary giggle slipping past his lips as he brought his hands up to wipe away the access tears on his face.   
“Go back to reading,” he smiled, “I’ll be out soon.” You responded with a small nod before rustling the locks atop of his head once again, and then left him to his work.

Just as he had said, Taehyung emerged from the bedroom a few hours later. This time, however, he was carrying a few sheets of staff paper in his hands, and you were overjoyed to notice that there were music notes plastered all over them. Taehyung didn’t say a word as he walked up and grabbed your hand, and within a few moments, you two had ended up at the keyboard that sat on the other side of the main room.   
“Sit,” Taehyung commanded, and you did as he said; a small laugh escaping you when he tried to organize the sheets along the stand.   
“I took some of the English words that you suggested and put them in so that it would flow better,” he said. You couldn’t help but notice that the tension that rested in his shoulders before had vanished, and he was smiling so wide that you thought his jaw might break. You felt your heart speed up as you watched him try and rearrange his space; your eyes filled with curiosity and wonderment. Soon enough, Taehyung sat on the piano bench next to you, and he shot you a small smile before his fingers began to play the first set of chords.

Taehyung’s song started off slow, but it eventually evolved into an emotional ballad. By the time he had finished playing it, you couldn’t stop the tears that streamed down your cheeks as you replayed his words over and over in your head. The song told of a boy who loved little things like large hoodies, art, and music, but most of all he loved the girl that reminded him that the little things were always there to remind us of how much we love the bigger things. He had poured his heart and soul into his work, and you could feel the pride radiating off of him. You remained silent as you watched his hands lift off the keyboard, and when you didn’t say anything for a few moments, the expression on Taehyung’s face turned to one of worry.  
“Do you like it?” he asked; voice quiet and nervous. You brought your hands up to wipe away at the tears under your eyes and let out a choked laugh as you looked up at him.   
“I love it,” you responded, “and I love you. So much.” Taehyung smiled warmly at you before taking his thumb and stroking way the stray tears that had poured down your cheeks.   
“I love you too,” he whispered. He then leaned in and placed his lips against yours, and you swore that you could feel all the love and passion behind his sudden display of affection. When he broke away, you gazed into his chocolate eyes and placed another longing kiss on his lips, trying to pour every emotion you were feeling into it as you gripped the hem of his hoodie. He smiled at you as he pulled away and wrapped an arm around your waist, allowing your head to rest on his shoulder as he hummed his new song to you. It was moments like these that made you feel like you and Taehyung were meant to be; coexisting as two souls who refused to be torn apart, and you wouldn't have it any other way. 


End file.
